


Minha estrela

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor paterno, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: A dor nunca preencheu Kagami completamente porque ele tinha por quem continuar a viver.





	Minha estrela

**Author's Note:**

> Essa ideia estava engavetada desde o ano passado apesar de eu já tê-la iniciado. Num impulso resolvi terminá-la. Acho digno que haja ao menos uma fic focada no Kagami e Shisui que não seja romance.

A ansiedade adormeceu em seu corpo, tornando-se uma impaciência fina e aguda que arranhava sua capacidade de esperar. Dividira o tempo entre permanecer sentado e calmo, desperdiçar passos de um lado a outro do corredor, escorar-se na parede fitando sua cor meio azul, meio verde desbotado e tentar adivinhar se receberia nos braços um menino ou menina.

Foram oito meses de expectativa e divagações sobre a aparência do bebê, coisas que Kagami guardou para si e apenas comentou uma pitada de vez em quando. Não queria sobrecarregar a esposa com pensamentos e perguntas que seriam respondidos somente quando a criança viesse ao mundo.

Endireitou a postura ao avistar a médica caminhar em sua direção, carregando o cansaço no semblante e o olhar preso em algo que não estava ali.

— É um menino, perfeito e saudável.

Uma lágrima acariciou o rosto de Kagami e seu sorriso brilhou como o primeiro raio de sol numa manhã de primavera. O coração correu atrapalhado de felicidade e a mão enxugou a gota pura de um sentimento incompreensível que florescia em sua alma. Engasgou as palavras, quase se desculpando pela reação e inspirou fundo para reorganizar as ideias.

— Como está Hanako?

Ele escutou apenas as primeiras palavras, o resto foram explicações sobre complicações no parto, tentativas de ressuscitação e termos médicos que significavam a mesma coisa: sua esposa estava morta.

Levou um tempo para conseguir chegar ao berçário, preso numa despedida muda e sofrida que lhe fez perder a noção da realidade, chegou a passos arrastados, ainda com o toque da pele fria em suas mãos e o nó na garganta que prometia se romper num choro compulsivo.

A enfermeira trouxe o bebê com o cuidado de não deixar transparecer a compaixão que sentia pelo viúvo. Apresentou o menino devagar, dando tempo para Kagami voltar do abismo do luto para a realidade.

— Quer pegá-lo? — Ela indagou suave, percebendo-o fitar a criança com o olhar perdido. — Não é difícil... Você apoia a cabeça dele no antebraço e coloca a outra mão por baixo do corpo — ensinou, esperando os gestos lentos e desajeitados. — Vou deixá-los se conhecendo — finalizou com um leve sorriso.

— Obrigado... — Kagami murmurou sem saber pelo que estava agradecendo.

Ele encarou o bebê, conhecendo suas feições. O cabelo era desordenado como o seu, o rosto redondo abrigava olhos gentis e profundos iguais ao da esposa, o nariz era uma mistura perfeita de ambos e a boca tão pequena que não conseguiu distinguir. Beijou-lhe a testa devagar num movimento repleto de dor. Trincou os dentes tentando segurar o choro que inflava seu peito e sentiu as lágrimas queimaram o rosto.

Elas escorregaram para a face do inocente, batizando-o com o líquido que voltaria a molhar sua vida quando ele compreendesse o tamanho da perda que tivera ao nascer.

Dois dias depois, Kagami levou a criança para casa. Tinha resolvido todos os problemas que sua condição de pai solteiro oferecera exceto o principal: não sabia o que fazer dali para frente.

Enquanto Hanako estava viva parecia simples ter um filho e cuidar dele. A certeza de que tudo se encaixaria e daria certo não sofria um segundo de dúvida, no entanto perder a esposa o fez enxergar que sua confiança estava depositada no fato de ela estar ao seu lado. Sem Hanako, Kagami estava à deriva num infinito mar de ondas calmas e céu gelado. Distante de qualquer porto ou pedaço de terra. Sozinho nas águas de possibilidades desconhecidas, desprotegido do medo de cair nas profundezas do erro. 

Fazer uma vida era ridiculamente fácil, criá-la uma dificuldade imensurável.

Isto Kagami havia descoberto na primeira troca de fraldas e confirmado no primeiro banho. Como se faziam aquelas coisas sem que a criança chorasse como se alguém estivesse arrancando sua alma? Parecia uma missão impossível. Teve que fingir pegar o jeito para que o menino recebesse alta, mas ouviu tantos conselhos que deixaram seus ouvidos cheios.

Agora era ele e o pequeno.

Entrou na casa equilibrando Shisui num braço e uma bolsa grande no outro. Deixou-a no canto do quarto enquanto seu cérebro fazia malabarismo para relembrar os conselhos e lidar com as sensações que inundavam seu peito. Colocou o filho adormecido no berço e sentou na poltrona diante dele. Perdeu a tarde ali.

A noite chegou trazendo a fome do menino junto a uma inquietação sem fim. O choro ecoou pelo cômodo por muitos minutos até ser contido, e Kagami sentiu uma espécie diferente de desespero: o de não ser suficiente.

Com as semanas, as fraldas e o banho se tornaram batalhas ganhas, a temperatura ideal do leite decorada e outros pequenos cuidados aprendidos. Ainda assim, Kagami vez ou outra fitava Shisui por um longo tempo e depois mergulhava num ponto vazio. Estava vivendo sozinho tudo que imaginou compartilhar com Hanako e por vezes se sentia um usurpador. Nessas horas, ele imaginava como seria quando o menino perguntasse sobre a mãe.  
  


Ser pai era uma missão de incalculável dificuldade e por ela Kagami abdicou de muitas outras. Havia se preparado financeiramente para tal e podia descansar sua mente da questão "dinheiro". Diferente do luto que lhe roubava um pedaço todos os dias.

Alegrar-se pelos momentos com o filho lhe doeram por muito tempo, como se o sofrimento apunhalasse a felicidade para que ela não crescesse. Os dias seguiram o ritmo do alívio pontuado por angústia, consumido por esta, salpicado de conforto quando parecia insuportável. Mudaram com o primeiro sorriso de Shisui, trazendo uma doçura que tocava a ferida com dedos de cura.

As lágrimas diminuíram e nos momentos que vinham rolavam feito um suspiro da alma, que expurga o desalento para voltar a respirar. Foram vistas algumas vezes por olhos confusos e em outras colhidas por dedos infantis. Ao fim de cinco anos eram raras e abundantes, de tristeza e alegria.

A pergunta fatal veio poucas semanas depois que o pequeno iniciou na escola ninja. Kagami havia repassado mentalmente a história inúmeras vezes, ajeitando as palavras à idade do filho, contudo quando Shisui perguntou onde estava a mãe, pareceu-lhe que um punhal tinha atravessado seu ser.

Dizer que Hanako morrera ao dar a luz foi mais difícil do que explicar o que a morte significava e o contorno que Kagami fez para evitar que Shisui pensasse que tivera culpa estendeu a conversa por longos minutos. Ele mal pôde crer quando o menino associou seu choro ao ocorrido, consolando-o com a promessa de que estariam sempre juntos. Naquela noite, a certeza de que o pior obstáculo havia sido superado tranquilizou sua mente.  
  


Vê-lo crescer se tornou um exercício de reflexão. Era curioso como Shisui carregava traços da personalidade de Hanako: o riso fácil, a disposição para brincadeiras e a amabilidade, esta multiplicada pela dose que recebera do pai. Havia nele um companheirismo que ia muito além do que sua pouca idade normalmente ofereceria e uma simpatia irresistível. Cuidava-se muito bem sozinho, dando menos trabalho conforme o passar dos anos até roçar a independência ao ser graduado chuunin. Vez ou outra se mostrava criança. Numa dúvida, num anseio, no primeiro amor...

Apaixonar-se pela prima tinha os pés no óbvio. Shisui passava boa parte de seu tempo livre com ela, chegando a usar clones para estar presente para outras pessoas. Falava de Akane com brilho nos olhos e a admiração na boca como quem recita um poema bonito. Ele demorou a cair em si, depois se envergonhou e tentou esconder. O que o pai pensaria sobre isso? Mas o jovem coração tinha ânsia de dizer, a quem era de direito, seus sentimentos e assim com medo e um fio de coragem confessou a Kagami.

Não houve dúvidas daquelas palavras ditas de forma trêmula, o menino estava afeiçoado a ela, muito mais do que havia imaginado. Não poderia negá-lo viver isso, até concordava, Akane era uma criança maravilhosa que nascera num lar ruim. Não poderia estender a ela a aversão que sentia por sua mãe.

— Você já contou a ela? — indagou fitando a expressão dele, recebendo um não com a cabeça. — Bom,... não sou eu quem tem que te responder. 

Shisui compreendeu de pronto, e Kagami pensou na nova fase que viria. Uma imagem enevoada do futuro pairou em sua mente mostrando o filho mais velho. Segurava a mão de Akane, caminhando por Konoha numa tarde primaveril. Sorriam.  
  


Naquela noite, Hanako lhe fez uma visita. Seus cabelos castanho escuro tinham o lado direito preso, a boca o batom que usava na primeira vez que se beijaram. Olhava-o com ternura, tocava-o com saudade. Dissipou a falta chamando o nome dele. Nem um risco de melancolia deixou. Eram um apenas por estarem ali e a eternidade os envolvia com seu manto, gravando-os na sua rígida superfície. Tomaram um gole do tempo e o líquido se mostrou escasso.

Kagami se sentiu partir em dois por um instante, mas se resignou. Algumas horas não podiam ser adiadas. Hanako o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, afrouxando o abraço até ele se tornar uma cálida e sutil união. Sussurrou ao ouvido dele um par de frases e ambos fecharam os olhos.

Ele acordou com uma lágrima seca no rosto. O mundo exalava um odor doce e enjoativo, o ar passava, devagar e pesado, por sua pele. Tencionou pegar a foto e admirá-la, mas desistiu. O menor ato seria como abrir a ferida com uma navalha. Ficou só com as frases guardadas, delas não quis se livrar, uma por si próprio, outra por quem mais amava. Entregou-a na primeira oportunidade embora sentisse que algum pedaço de si ainda estava desencaixado.

— Pai, o que houve? — Shisui perguntou, assustado com o abraço repentino.

— Nada. É coisa de velho.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que não foi confirmado que eles são pai e filho de verdade, mas meu coração adotou isso.   
> Bjs!♥


End file.
